


Love Punch

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not much to tag really, One Shot, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, portacabin sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert overhears that Aaron punched Cain and it sets about their reconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Punch

Robert was about to leave the toilet when he heard Paddy's voice outside the door. He stepped back a bit; not in the mood for another evening of sly digs when he was already in a bad mood thanks to Cain.  
"Yeah well if he hadn't gotten involved with bloody Sugden it wouldn't have happened would it?"  
Robert rolled his eyes and leant against the wall to listen more, he wasn't surprised to hear Chas was the other member of the conversation,  
"Well if he had just kept his mouth shut Cain wouldn't have started another argument would he? Using his nephew as a pay day, he's lucky I didn't kill him."  
Robert frowned; he didn't know Cain was blackmailing Aaron as well,  
"Well how do you think he's gonna react now that Aaron's gone and whacked him?"  
Robert felt his stomach drop, he looked at the door in surprise,  
"Aaron knows he shouldn't have. Why he defends that little...rat after everything he's done-"  
"Paddy it worries me that he still has feelings."  
Robert couldn't help the smile that played on his lips.  
"He'd be an idiot to go back there."  
Robert rolled his eyes again, his mind still playing over the fact that Aaron punched Cain in defence of him. He waited for Chas and Paddy to stop talking and leave before taking a breath and heading back into the pub.

"Aaron about?"  
Diane smiled at him,  
"I think he's at the scrap yard, pet. You need him?"  
Robert shook his head and took a sip,  
"Just wanted to ask him a question...about the business."  
Diane chatted to him for a few minutes as he drank his beer until she tapped his shoulder,  
"There he is. Aaron."  
Aaron looked up, his face turning to a frown when Robert turned and looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Diane pointed at Robert,  
"Wanted a word."  
Aaron sighed and walked over to him; Diane left them alone and Aaron shrugged,  
"What?"  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"Charming. I'm fine by the way."  
Aaron sighed again,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert looked around,  
"Can we go somewhere private?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No."  
Robert leant in closer,  
"Is it true you gave Cain a whack?"  
"Why? You want one too?"  
Robert smirked,  
"So it's true then?"  
Aaron looked at him and leant against the bar,  
"And? So what if it is?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Just impressed that's all."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Why? I didn't do it for you."  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"Didn't you?"  
Aaron leant in,  
"Shockingly enough not everything in my life is about you."  
"So why do it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Sometimes people need to be told."  
Robert nodded,  
"Now if you don't mind...actually I don't care if you do."  
He clapped his hand on the bar and walked off into the back room. Robert watched him go; a smile on his lips as he drained his beer and left the pub as well.

Aaron yawned as he tidied the desk; he looked out of the window when he heard the car and groaned,  
"Give me strength."  
He sat on the edge of the desk and folded his arms. The door opened and Robert walked in; smiling when he saw Aaron,  
"You're here."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert closed the door,  
"I just want to talk."  
Aaron sighed,  
"You have two minutes."  
Robert nodded,  
"I want to apologise. I shouldn't have had a go at you about Cain. Okay? I get that."  
Aaron pursed his lips and nodded,  
"Okay. You done?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you about Jackson. It was low. Really low. I didn't mean it. I was angry at Cain and I was angry at you. And...I'm sorry."  
Aaron nodded again,  
"That it?"  
Robert smirked, looking down and shaking his head,  
"You know Aaron...I'm trying here."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I didn't ask you to."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I still care you know. About you. I wouldn't be here with my ass handed to me trying to make it up to you if I didn't."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"Make it up to me?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Look...I get that you don't want anything to do with me. I get it. But...I miss you. Believe it or not you were pretty much my best friend."  
Aaron's face changed at the words and he looked away; rubbing his neck,  
"I thought I was doing the right thing. Telling Cain. I know it was stupid and it made things worse and I'm sorry for that. I am."  
He met Roberts eye,  
"But I thought it would stop him."  
He shrugged,  
"I was wrong."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know. Your heart was in the right place, I get it."  
Aaron nodded and looked down,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"Ah...yeah I'm alright."  
He gestured to his face,  
"Luckily it suits me so..."  
Aaron chuckled and bit his lip,  
"I'm really your best friend?"  
Robert put his hands in his pockets and stepped toward him,  
"Yeah. That bad?"  
Aaron stood up and stepped toward Robert,  
"I mean I get it. I'm pretty great."  
Robert laughed,  
"But it's still a bit sad...for you."  
Robert bit his lip and looked at him,  
"What can I say? I make very interesting choices."  
Aaron glanced at the door then back at Robert,  
"I should kick you out. Times up."  
Robert smirked; pulling his hands from his pockets and touching Aaron's hips gently.  
"So why haven't you?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and looked down at Roberts hands. He met his eye and then dropped his gaze to the mans lips,  
"Guess I make some interesting choices too."  
Robert smirked,  
"Guess you do."  
Aaron met his eye again before leaning up and kissing him.  
"You sure?"  
Aaron gripped the back of Roberts neck,  
"Just shut up before I change my mind."  
Robert moved his hands to Aaron's head as he kissed him again. They fell into a rhythm quickly; pressing each other against the wall then the desk until Aaron pushed Roberts jacket from his shoulders and started kissing his throat. Robert let out a breathy laugh and pulled Aaron's head back. They looked one another in the eye and panted for a moment.  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded and unzipped Aaron's trousers slowly. He pushed them down his thighs with his boxers; walking them both back to press Aaron against the wall before undoing his own trousers and pushing them down as well. He sucked on Aaron's bottom lip then pulled away and spat in his hand,  
"Nice."  
"Shut up."  
He took them both in hand and started stroking their cocks together. Their mouths found one another again as his hand sped up; the slick of their pre-cum helping them along.  
"You-you really hit him huh?"  
Aaron groaned,  
"Please don't talk about my uncle when you're doing that."  
Robert chuckled against his lips; kissing him as he sped his hand up. Aaron gripped his arms and dropped his head back as he moaned. Robert pushed his head against Aaron's throat and panted heavily,  
"Rob..."  
Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron again; swallowing down his groans as they both edged closer. Aaron covered Roberts hand with one of his own and pulled away from the kiss,  
"I'm-Rob...fuck...ROB."  
He threw his head back as he came, Robert attached his lips to Aaron's throat and stroked him through it before coming himself with a deep groan.  
"Fuck....fuck..."  
Aaron chuckled and used his free hand to pull Roberts head back,  
"Kiss me."  
Robert kissed him slowly and deeply; dropping them both from his grip with a laugh. He pulled away slowly and sighed,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded.  
"I need a tissue."  
Aaron laughed and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips before pushing him away and grabbing the tissues from the desk. The cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Robert pulled him in again and kissed him; taking Aaron's hands in his own and smiling against his lips,  
"Which one was it?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
"Which hand?"  
Aaron sighed and lifted his right hand,  
"This one."  
Robert took the hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed Aaron's knuckles then opened it and kissed his palm,  
"You're so lame. You know that?"  
Robert grinned at him and dropped the hand to cup his face and kiss him again,  
"So we're good?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"We're good."  
"No more fights?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Someone's gotta defend your honour."  
Robert chuckled and kissed Aaron's forehead,  
"Call me later?"  
Aaron nodded and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips,  
"Later."  
Robert grabbed his jacket and headed out. Aaron rubbed his face and shook his head; waiting until he heard the car leave before getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always about at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com - come say hi, throw me a prompt, whatever you want! And thank you for reading <3


End file.
